Harada-Methode
__INDEX__ Die Harada-Methode ist eine Methode des täglichen Managements, mit der die Anwender eine Motivations- und Leistungssteigerung erfahren, indem sie selbstständiger handeln und ihre gesetzten Ziele erreichen. Entstehung der Harada-Methode Der Namensgründer der Harada-Methode ist der Japaner Takashi Harada ( ; * 1960). Als er die Methode entwickelte, war er Sportlehrer an der privaten Matsumushi-Mittelschule Osaka, welche zu den am schlechtesten bewerteten Schulen Osakas zählte. Die Schüler dieser Schule besaßen kein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten und hatten nur wenig Hoffnung für ihre Zukunft. Diese Einstellung akzeptierte Takashi Harada nicht, daher setzte er sich zum Ziel, diese zu verbessern. Er betrachtete seinen Sportunterricht dahingehend als „Schule für das Leben“. Während der Leichtathletikmeisterschaften trat sein Team gegen die großartigen Teams der anderen Schulen an. Dabei studierte er die Vorgehensweisen der anderen Trainer sowie die von weiteren großen Leadern und entwickelte daraus eine Methode, die seine Schüler befähigte ihr Leben erfolgreich zu gestalten. Harada brachte durch seine Methode 13 Schüler so weit, Goldmedaillen in den japanweiten Leichtathletikmeisterschaften zu erringen. Zusätzlich verbesserten sich kontinuierlich die übrigen Noten der gesamten Schülerschaft.Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 7ff. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6 Nach 20 Jahren im Schuldienst überführte Harada seine Methode in die Wirtschaft. Bis heute unterwies er in Japan mehr als 60.000 Menschen in über 300 japanischen Firmen. Die Harada-Methode wurde im Januar 2009 durch eine Forschungsgruppe der "Japan Management Association"Japan Management Association bestehend aus Führungspositionen und Beratern, zur weltbesten Methode für tägliches Management gewählt. Sie wird als der aussichtsreichste Weg angesehen, Menschen eigenständiger zu machen, sie zu managen sowie zu motivieren und ihr volles Potential zu entfalten Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 5. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Dadurch soll die Freude an der Arbeit und die Erfolge eines Unternehmens steigen. Das Potential der Harada-Methode erkannte auch Norman Bodek. Weshalb er seit Dezember 2012 mit einem englischsprachigen Buch über die Harada-Methode und dem Anbieten von Workshops die Methode in die westliche Welt bringen möchte.Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6 Einordnung der Harada-Methode Einordnung in den MTO-Ansatz Aus dem MTO-Ansatz ist deutlich geworden, dass für den Erfolg eines Unternehmens eine ganzheitliche Verbesserung notwendig ist. Neben den technischen Aspekten müssen auch die organisatorischen und menschlichen Aspekte berücksichtigt werden. Die Harada-Methode ist dem menschlichen Aspekt zuzuordnen. Sie kann als Werkzeug angesehen werden, die bei einer ganzheitlichen Verbesserung, die Verbesserung des Menschen bzw. Mitarbeiters ermöglicht. Für die erfolgreiche Einführung von Produkten und Prozessen sowie deren Verbesserung spielen neben der technischen und organisatorischen Seite auch die Mitarbeiter eine wesentliche Rolle. Die beteiligten Mitarbeiter müssen motiviert sein und sich kontinuierlich verbessern. Dies kann mit der Harada-Methode systematisch erfolgen. Durch die Harada-Methode erfahren die Mitarbeiter eine Motivations- und Leistungssteigerung, indem sie selbstständiger handeln und ihre Talente gefördert werden. Einordnung in den Lean-Kontext Die aus dem Toyota Produktions System stammende „Lean Production“ gilt seit Jahren als Erfolgsfaktor für Unternehmen Liker, J.: Der Toyota Weg: 14 Managementprinzipien des weltweit erfolgreichsten Automobilkonzenrs. 8. Auflage. FinanzBuch Verlag München, 2013. ISBN 978-3-89879-791-7 Dickmann, P.: Schlanker Materialfluss. Lean Produktion, Kanban und Innovationen. Springer-Verlag Berlin, Heidelber, 2007. ISBN 978-3-540-79514-8 Becker, H.: Phänomen Toyota. Erfolgsfaktor Ethik. Springer-Verlag Berlin, Heidelberg, 2006. ISBN 978-3-540-29848-9 Womack, J. P.; Jones, D. T.; Roos, D.: The Machine That Changed the World: The Story of Lean Production. HarperPaperbacks Verlag. ISBN979-0-06097-417-6. Ein wesentlicher Punkt der „schlanken Produktion“ ist die Vermeidung von Verschwendungen. Hierbei werden sieben oder acht Arten der Verschwendung unterschieden Ohno, T.: Das Toyota-Produktionssystem. 3., erw. und akt. Auflage. Campus-Verlag Frankfurt am Main, 2013. S. 44ff. ISBN 978-3-593-39929-4 Becker, H.: Phänomen Toyota. Erfolgsfaktor Ethik. Springer-Verlag Berlin, Heidelberg, 2006. S. 278ff. ISBN 978-3-540-29848-9 Sekine, K.: Produzieren ohne Verschwendung: der japanische Weg zur schlanken Produktion. 2. Auflage. Morderne Industrie Verlag Landsberg/Lech, 1995. S. 22ff. ISBN 3-478-91162-1 . Zur Vermeidung der ersten sieben Arten der insgesamt acht Verschwendungsarten gibt es bereits Rezepte und Methoden vgl. Brecher, C.: Werkzeugmaschinenlabor der Reihnisch-Westfälischen Technischen Hochschule Aachen. URL: http://www.leanmanufacturing.de/de/bdfcac6693d072b0c125716300342dd3/verschwendung.pdf Eingesehen am 12.02.2015 um 21:30. vgl. Takeda, H: Das synchrone Produktionssystem: Just-in-Time für das ganze Unternehmen. 7. Auflage. Vahlen Verlag München, 2013. ISBN 978-3-8006-4607-4. Für die Vermeidung der achten Art der Verschwendung, das ungenutzte Potential der Mitarbeiter, konnte noch kein methodisches Vorgehen ermittelt werden. Die Harada-Methode könnte diese Lücke schließen, indem sie die Mitarbeiter befähigt ein selbstbestimmtes Ziel zu definieren und dieses eigenständig zu erreichen. Aufgrund der Eigenständigkeit des Mitarbeiters und dessen Willen sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist davon auszugehen, dass kein Potential mehr ungenutzt bleiben wird. In diesem Fall wäre die Harada-Methode ein methodisches Vorgehen für das, was im Toyota Produktions System mit „Respect for People“ betitelt wird Becker, H.: Phänomen Toyota. Erfolgsfaktor Ethik. Springer-Verlag Berlin, Heidelberg, 2006. S. 255ff. ISBN 978-3-540-29848-9. Abschließend kann über die Einordnung der Harada-Methode in den Lean-Kontext gesagt werden, dass sie ein methodisches Vorgehen für die menschliche Seite von Lean darstellt Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. i. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6 . Aufbau der Harada-Methode Das Gerüst der Harada-Methode besteht im Wesentlichen aus fünf Arbeitsblättern: # das 33-Fragen-zur-Eigenständigkeitsblatt # das Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblatt # das 64-Felder-Arbeitsblatt # das Routinenüberprüfungs-Arbeitsblatt # das Tagesarbeitsblatt Die fünf Arbeitsblätter werden bei der Durchführung der Harada-Methode schrittweise bearbeitet. Sie ermöglichen es, ein Ziel und die zur Erreichung notwendigen Aktivitäten zu definieren. Zusätzlich dienen sie als Leitplanke, die davor bewahrt, vom Weg der Zielerreichung abzukommen. Bei bestimmten Fragestellungen ist es auch möglich, die Arbeitsblätter separat zu bearbeiten. Das 33-Fragen zur Eigenständigkeitsblatt Das "33-Fragen zur Eigenständigkeitsblatt" dient zur Einschätzung der Eigenständigkeit und Fähigkeit des Bearbeitenden. Dies soll nicht zur Bewertung herangezogen werden. Vielmehr soll es auf der einen Seite aufzeigen, welche der 33 Punkte Verbesserungspotential aufweisen. Auf der anderen Seite zeigt es dem Anwender, wieviel „Luft nach Oben“ dieser noch hat Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 51. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6 . Das Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblatt Das Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblatt ist das zentrale Dokument der Harada-Methode Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 16. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Dieses Arbeitsblatt dient im Wesentlichen zur Bearbeitung von vier unterschiedlichen Aufgaben. Erstens kann hiermit eine Unterteilung des gesetzten Zieles erfolgen. Zweitens kann es für die Überprüfung des Sinn und Zwecks des gesetzten Zieles herangezogen werden. Drittens werden mit der Hilfe einer Selbstanalyse aus der Vergangenheit, mögliche zukünftige Hürden und deren Ausweichmöglichkeiten abgeleitet. Viertens kann es bei der Umsetzungsplanung behilflich sein. Das 64-Felder-Arbeitsblatt Das 64-Felder-Arbeitsblatt ermöglicht es, für ein gewähltes Ziel die dafür notwendigen Schritte bzw. Aktivitäten zu generieren. Das Ergebnis sollen acht Aufgabenfelder mit jeweils acht Aktivitäten sein, wobei die Aktivitäten aus einmal Aufgaben oder Routinetätigkeiten bestehen können Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 117. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Das Routinenüberprüfungs-Arbeitsblatt Nur 3 % des menschlichen Verhaltens werden bewusst ausgeführt, die restlichen 97 % unseres Verhaltens sind auf Gewohnheit zurückzuführen Lipton, B. H.: Wie Erfahrungen unsere Gene steuern. 11. Auflage. KOHA-Verlag Burgrain, 2012. S. 157 ff. ISBN 978-3-936862-88-1. Daraus folgt, dass förderliche unbewusste Verhaltensweisen bzw. Gewohnheiten entwickelt und gefördert werden müssen Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 143 f. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Dies erfolgt, indem bewusst positive Verhaltensweisen wiederholt werden, damit diese letztendlich zur unbewussten Gewohnheit werden Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 143 ff. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Das Ziel des Routinenüberprüfungs-Arbeitsblattes besteht darin, das Erzeugen dieser für die Zielerreichung förderlichen Angewohnheiten zu überwachen. Aufgrund der täglichen Kontrolle ermöglicht es einen täglichen Abgleich der geleisteten Arbeit und am Ende des Monats bietet es die Möglichkeit auf sehr einfache und anschauliche Weise zu kontrollieren, ob die vorgenommen Routinen auch wirklich durchgeführt wurden Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 146. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Dies eröffnet die Möglichkeit, dass der Anwender oder die Führungskraft eine Kontrollmöglichkeit hat, um zu schauen, ob er oder seine Mitarbeiter sich auf dem Weg der Zielerreichung befinden Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 147. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Das Tages-Arbeitsblatt Das Hauptziel des Tages-Arbeitsblattes besteht darin, den Anwender täglich bei der Zielerreichung zu unterstützen. Hierfür bietet es dem Anwender zum einen die Möglichkeit, eine genaue Tagesplanung vorzunehmen und die wichtigsten Aufgaben festzuhalten. Zum anderen verfolgt das Tages-Arbeitsblatt, neben der Bereitstellung von ausreichendem Platz für Notizen und zukünftige Aufgaben, das Ziel zur Reflexion anzuregen. Dadurch bietet es die Möglichkeit, dass der Anwender aus Schwierigkeiten und Fehlern lernen kann und diese zukünftig vermeiden kann. Ablauf der Harada-Methode Um die vorgestellten fünf Arbeitsblätter erfolgreich zu bearbeiten, ist die Harada-Methode in fünf Arbeitsschritte unterteilt Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 18. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. # Ziel # Zweck # Analyse # Planung # Umsetzung Ziel - Zielfindung Mit Hilfe des "33 Fragen zur Eigenständigkeits-Arbeitsblattes" und des Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblattes erfolgt die Definition des anzustrebenden Maximalziels sowie dessen Unterteilung in weitere Unter- und Zwischenziele. Begonnen wird mit der Bearbeitung des „33-Fragen zur Eigenständigkeits-Arbeitsblattes“. Mittels dieses Arbeitsblattes kann das Potential, das der Bearbeitende von der Harada-Methode erwarten darf, untersucht werden Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. S. 50. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6. Es soll nicht zur Bewertung des Anwenders herangezogen werden, sondern es dient vielmehr dazu, dass dem Anwender mögliche Defizite auffallen und er motiviert wird, diese mit Hilfe der Harada-Methode zu beseitigen. Im Anschluss erfolgen mit der Bearbeitung des ersten Teils des Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblattes die Zieldefinition und deren vierfache Unterteilung. Zusätzlich ist der Dienst am Mitmenschen zu definieren, der zur Charakterbildung und -stärkung des Anwenders führt. Zum Abschluss ist noch das Datum der beiden Zwischenziele einzutragen, bei dem eine Kontrolle vorgesehen ist, ob sich der Anwender auf dem richtigen Weg der Zielerreichu Zweck – Sinn und Zweck des gewählten Zieles hinterfragen Im Anschluss an die Zieldefinition wird mittels des zweiten Teils des Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblattes der persönliche Sinn und Zweck des Zieles hinterfragt. Zusätzlich wird der Einfluss des gewählten Zieles auf das Unternehmen und dem familiären Umfeld untersucht. Für den persönlichen Sinn und Zweck kann sich der Anwender fragen, welche Vorteile er durch die Zielerreichung erfährt. Dabei soll zwischen konkret und greifbar sowie ideell und nicht greifbar unterschieden werden. Die gleiche Unterscheidung soll im Anschluss auch für das Unternehmen und das familiäre Umfeld erfolgen. So dass der Sinn und Zweck des gewählten Zieles am Ende mit den drei Bereichen persönlich, Unternehmen und familiäres Umfeld abgeglichen wurde. Die Bereiche Unternehmen und familiäres Umfeld sind im Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblatt mit Gesellschaft / Andere zusammengefasst. Analyse – Eigene Erfolge und Misserfolg verstehen In der Analysephase werden im dritten Teil des Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblattes vergangene Erfolge und Misserfolge festgehalten. Dies führt dazu, dass bereits gemachte Fehler vermieden werden und die für den Erfolg notwendigen Bedingungen forciert werden. Entsprechend der Beschreibung zur Bearbeitung des dritten Teils des Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblattes sind zuerst Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit aufzuführen, um anschließend mögliche Hindernisse und deren Gegenmaßnahmen formulieren zu können. Ziel zum Ende des Analyseteils ist es, dass der Anwender sich darüber bewusst wird, welche möglichen Hindernisse auf dem Weg der Zielerreichung auftreten können und welche Gegenmaßnahmen es dafür gibt. Planung – Einen zukünftigen Aktionsplan erstellen Im vierten Schritt werden anhand des 64-Felder-Arbeitsblattes acht Themenfelder sowie jeweils acht Aktivitäten, die für die Zielerreichung notwendig sind, erarbeitet. Die Aktivitäten sind dabei Aufgaben, mit einem Start- und Endtermin oder Routinetätigkeiten, die täglich oder wöchentlich durchgeführt werden müssen. Die zehn wichtigsten Routinetätigkeiten sowie Aufgaben sind in dem vierten Teil des Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblattes festzuhalten. Zum Abschluss der Planung ist der untere Teil des Langzeitziele-Arbeitsblattes zu bearbeiten. Hier gilt es Sprüche und Dinge zu sammeln, die den Anwender motivieren und aufbauen, um sein gewähltes Ziel zu erreichen. Des Weiteren ist ein Unterstützer zu finden und dessen Art der Unterstützung zu definieren. Umsetzung – Den Aktionsplan täglich umsetzen Im letzten Schritt geht es an die Umsetzung, die durch das Routinenüberprüfungsblatt und das Tages-Arbeitsblatt begleitet wird. Für das Routinenüberprüfungsblatt sind aus dem in der Planung entstandenen 64-Felder-Arbeitsblatt zehn Routinen auszuwählen sowie der Dienst am Mitmenschen einzutragen. Sobald bei der monatlichen Kontrolle der Routinetätigkeiten festzustellen ist, dass eine Routinetätigkeit zur Gewohnheit geworden ist, kann diese durch eine andere ersetzt werden. Die hauptsächliche Begleitung der täglichen Umsetzung erfolgt mit dem Tages-Arbeitsblatt. Dieses ist täglich zu benutzen. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass für die Zielerreichung möglichst eine Aufgabe der Top 5 Aufgaben aus dem 64-Felder-Arbeitsblatt stammt. Anwendung in der Praxis Im Jahr 2002 verließ Herr Harada den Bereich der öffentlichen Bildung und eröffnete eine Unternehmensberatung in Tokyo, um seine Methode der Industrie näher zu bringen. Seitdem hat er bereits über 60.000 Menschen in mehr als 300 Unternehmen vermittelt. Seine zunächst entwickelte Methode, um aus leistungsschwachen Schülern hervorragende Athleten zu machen, ließ sich genauso wirksam zur Entfaltung der Talente von Mitarbeitern für Firmen einsetzen. Heutzutage wenden in Japan Tausende von Menschen die Harada-Methode an, um sich weiterzuentwickeln und dabei zum Erfolg ihrer Arbeitgeber beizutragen. Diese Menschen steigern die Verkäufe, wickeln Projekte erfolgreicher ab und arbeiten besser zusammen bei der gemeinsamen Erarbeitung und Erreichung von Zielen. Die Harada-Methode bietet einen gut durchdachten Prozess, wie jener, der zu Gewinnerteams im Sport führt und zu erfolgreichen Unternehmen mit herausragenden Menschen. Bodek, N.: Die Harada-Methode. Harada-Instituts Deutschland, Berlin, 2014. ISBN 978-3-00-046239-9 In Deutschland beschäftigt sich das Harada-Institut Deutschland mit der Förderung der Anwendung sowie Verbreitung der Harada-Methode durch Ausbildung von Harada-Anwendern und Trainern. Mehrere Unternehmen wenden die Methode bereits an. Literatur * Bodek, N.: The Harada Method. The Spirit of Self-Reliance. PCS Press, Vancouver, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9712436-0-6 * Bodek, N.: El Metodo Harada: El Espíritu de la Autosuficiencia. PCS Press, Inc. und Adum Consulting, 2014. ISBN 978-0-9712436-2-0 * Bodek, N.: Die Harada-Methode. Harada-Institut Deutschland, Berlin, 2014. ISBN 978-3-00-046239-9 * Goerke, M., Gehrmann, J.: The Harada Method – A Method for Employee Development during Production Ramp Up, International Journal of Social, Education, Economics and Management Engineering Vol:8 No:11, 2014 Weblinks * Harada Institut Deutschland * Harada Education Institute * PCS Press Inc. * Artikel auf www.industryweek.com * Harada Blog Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mitarbeiterbeteiligung Kategorie:Management Selbstmanagement Kategorie:Produktionswirtschaft Kategorie:Qualitätsmanagement-Werkzeug Kategorie:Wirtschaft (Japan) Kategorie:Planung und Organisation